The EITC Warring Period: A Full History
This book is dedicated to the good men who gave their lives in this war, from both sides, pirate or EITC. May they rest in peace, wherever their graves may be. Chapter 1: The First To Enlist When the first of the East India Trading Company sailed to the Caribbean, pirates reacted differently. While some sailed off to attempt to sink them, others enlisted. Soon, guilds of East India Trading Company members were sprouting everywhere. The first EITC guild to reach maximum size was that of Samuel Redbeard and Pablo Swordmaster. The EITC's Elites. As EITC guilds began to grow, more and more pirates began feeling trapped. Soon, pirates launched raids against the EITC. That was only met with more fighting. As distinguished people emerged, leaders began to argue over who was leader. The Black Mercenary's were the first to wage war on pirates, after many people began to feel trapped. Soon, leadership was momentarily forgotten about. As pirates battled more and more, their numbers shrunk and shrunk. Those who joined the EITC were considered traitors and their names were followed by curses and snide comments. Chapter 2: Black Guard After months of fighting, people began to lose sight of what they fought for. While people fought, the Black Guard, an organization of assassins, grew to be what almost all pirates feared. They made deals with Jolly Roger and his skeleton army. They enslaved pirates to mine and fight for them. Guilds began leaning towards Black Guard, as they became dominant. Padres del Fuego and Port Royal were now protected with Black Guard everywhere you went. The Royal Anchor was a popular spot to find the drunken mercenaries plotting the most gruesome forms of execution. However, there was one island no EITC could lay foot on, without immediately regretting it. Chapter 3: A Stronghold Through the midst of fighting, one island stood strong. A haven, some called it. Tortuga was the pirates great stronghold, where any pirate could walk free. No matter how many times the EITC laid assault, nothing could penetrate it. It soon became a popular place to rest after a battle, as well as land to gossip. Many EITC spies were able to find out plenty from the pirates, by disguising themselves. As this became apparent, pirates realized they needed places to hide. Small hideouts were erected from scratch. These were in the days before the EITC Armada was seaworthy. While Tortuga remained a stronghold, the EITC worked out a clever system of tunnels into a large underground cave. It was named the Thieves Den to lure pirates into a 'safe' hiding spot, but to be ambushed by legions of Black Guard. This gave the EITC an edge. They could sneak out of the caves, onto the beaches, and stop pirates from their illegal trades. That is why their are many hideouts we know today. Chapter 4: Hideouts When the pirates could no longer walk around freely, for fear of being watched, they had to make whatever means were necessary to hide. The Rum Cellar The most popular hideout for illegal trade was the rum cellar. With crates of provisions on a deserted island, the EITC began getting suspicious. They put the island on the map, and named it Rumrunner's Isle. Note: In the movies, Captain Jack Sparrow uses the Rum Cellar when Captain Barbossa maroons him on Rumrunner's Isle. Driftwood Shack An island between Cuba and Tortuga was often a spot to dock if you had serious damage. However, many ships crashed there. People began to take the driftwood off of the wrecked ships and built a small shack. Many pirates were able to use this shack as a hideout, while waiting for treasure ships to pass by, as there was much trade from Cuba and Raven's Cove to other islands nearby. Foulberto's Cellar A small cellar on Raven's Cove was used a storehouse by a mutinous pirate it the legendary El Patron's crew named Foulberto. He put it in a strategic location, as a large flock of Firebats loomed above. Many pirates used and still use this to wait out nights along the shores. But be warned, many pirates venture off into caves hidden in the cellar, and don't leave. The Gypsy Camp The Navy in Fort Charles allow a small group of gypsies to live behind a large building outside of the fort. However, what the Navy don't know is that pirates gather here to observe Navy. Many raids are launched from there, directed at the fort and the town. The gypsies let pirates gather on this land and heal them. Grace the gypsy is always in the camp and she offers many good tonics, swords, voodoo dolls, and staffs. Cesar's Back Room In Cesar's Barber Shop on Padres del Fuego, Cesar has a small door hidden to a back room, which consists of a fireplace, and a few chairs. As pirates often escaped to the town, Cesar offered them a place to hide until the Black Guard passed. Las Pulgas There is a series of buildings on the side of Padres del Fuego facing Uncharted Waters. It was overrun by undead years ago, and is now used as a safe haven from the East India Trading Company, who don't dare to venture there. But watch where you step outside, for the undead are not willing to let go of their town. Chapter 5: The Armada is Ready The East India Trading Company's trade ships were not outfitted for battle, thus pirates easily plundered them. But after the Black guard established themselves, they outfitted trading vessels with the finest sets of cannonry available. After their raid on Raven's Cove with their new armada, they became fearsomely known. Their scout ships ventured out to the farthest waters, finding more and more islands of gold, and even discovering more pirates. As soon as the armada was seaworthy, pirates felt their natural calling to trash it. The armada just grew and grew. Soon, they released the mother of all warships, the Juggernaut. It sank hundreds of pirate vessels and was the scourge of the Caribbean! Chapter 6: Port Royal's "Remodeling" EITC members were mysteriously been sighted with large barrels of bitter smelling substance. While McCraken the gunsmith reckoned it was gunpowder, the EITC assured the townsfolk it is just a new type of spice from far off India. However, that proved otherwise. In the dead of night, the EITC lit fire to the barrels and ran! Here is an eyewitness account by Captain Walter, past GM of the Marceline guild: The crew and I was just about to set sail for a day of plunderin' when we heard the first blast. Looked like Hades it did. Plumes of smoke and fire poured from the center of town as the very dock we stood on shook from the impact. Scared out of our wits we dove for cover. I followed me mates into the drink. Then I remembered ... I can't swim! Luckily, I was only in the water a second when my first mate Xavier hauled me to shore. Within moments another blast, this one followed by a chain of explosions that seemed to cut through the island. The explosions continued for what seemed like half the day. When the smoke cleared, Port Royal was nothin' more than a steamin' heap of rubble. Save for the EITC dock, the Governor's Mansion, and a few small buildings, not a single shingle was left a hangin'! Fortunately for the townsfolk, most everyone was away on Tortuga -- for a weddin' -- of all things. Rumor is, the East India Trading Company had been stockpiling massive amounts of gunpowder and other armaments for an all-out assault on us Pirates. A misplaced candle started the fire -- and the explosive chain reaction. Some say that Jolly Roger was behind it ... Be it candle or undead devil, me, I let time separate the truth from rumor. In no time the Navy, as directed by the EITC, set upon rebuilding the town at a furious pace. Armies of craftsmen swarmed the island and rebuilt Port Royal almost over night! If I hadn't a seen it with me own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it - and I seen some strange things in this part of the Caribbean, I have! Regardless of who is to blame, let this be said... there is bound to be more stores of powder and ammunition on other islands. We Pirates best capture these weapons fer ourselves afore they be used on us. ''- Captain Walter'' As the townfolk were baffled by this explosion, and had been seeing the EITC fleeing the island moments before, they demanded an explanation, which was refused. Luckily, Port Royal was rebuilt by masons and the Navy, to a new design. Chapter 7: Tortuga's "Remodelling" Shortly after the destruction of Port Royal, pirates demanded an explanation. Lord Beckett refused. Large EITC sea patrols began appearing around Tortuga. This only puzzled pirates, but the Marceline guild saw this as a symbol of forewarning. Captain Walter set out and began sinking the ships, but any EITC trade ships that got through were seen unloading barrels and crates of "goods". Here is an eyewitness account by Captain Walter, past GM of the Marceline guild: "It was another perfectly fine day for sailing -- a fair breeze blew from the East, the smell of saltwater in the air and oddly, the scent of gunpowder. Almost a month had passed since the destruction of Port Royal and things were beginning to return to normal — or so it seemed. I had just anchored The Magic in Tortuga bay, and we was ferrying our cargo to shore when we heard the first blast. I looked toward the sound and could not believe me eyes! Just like at Port Royal, a chain of explosions tore through the town — and then fire, fire everywhere! Splinters of wood, gold coins, and other bits rained down around our dinghy. They splashed down in the water beside us along with the remains of a cargo container with the letters "E I T C" branded on the side. The crew seemed like they be ready to mutiny — thinking I was cursed and bringing this all upon us! I explained I just have me a terrible knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They was just about to toss me into the drink when we heard that laugh — that dry, hollow, wicked laugh. Jolly Roger! What did he have to do with this mess? After the smoke cleared, the EITC and Navy set upon rebuilding the town almost immediately. And like Port Royal, both the EITC and Navy denied any association with the incident. Those days have passed now and the new Tortuga is being welcomed with open arms. Aye, I think back to the day of the explosion and that eerie laugh. It be Jolly Roger just enjoying the mayhem, says some. But in cahoots with the EITC, says I. Is that fiend Lord Beckett dealing with the undead? If that be so, we Pirates in some serious trouble, mates." -''Captain Walter'' The people of the Caribbean began to get more suspicious about what the EITC were trying to hide. But once again, the EITC and the Navy rebuilt Tortuga virtually overnight. Chapter 8: Padres Del Fuego's "Remodelling" Following the destruction of Tortuga, the EITC launched a huge sea offensive against the pirates. The battle raged on for days. Finally, the unstable Padres Del Fuego volcano ignited plenty of gunpowder and blew Los Padres sky high. Here is comment from Pirates Online: "The explosion rocked the entire island and sent a shockwave as far away as Devil's Anvil. Some think the explosion was the work of another devil - Jolly Roger himself - while some would rather believe the fault lies on a careless EITC soldier that forgot about the large, underground stash of explosives the Company intended to use on Pirates. Nonetheless, Padres was the last island to be destroyed in a chain of explosions that also reshaped Port Royal and Tortuga. Things were changing in the Caribbean and at a quick pace. After the destruction of Padres, curiously the EITC were seen less frequently around all the islands and had significantly reduced their numbers at sea. Most Pirates attributed this to the successful attacks led by the Founder brethren in the days before Padres was destroyed. Whatever the EITC's plan was, it had backfired - in more ways than one. The Company it seemed was now returning to backroom plots and conspiracies for another way to rid the Caribbean of the Pirate scourge. Some savvy Pirates believe Jolly Roger is in cahoots with the EITC, since his undead ships were also seen in the fray. But why would Jolly interrupt the EITC's plan? If anything, would Jolly Roger not benefit from a war where poor Pirate souls lost in battle add to his ranks? It just didn't add up - something else is afoot. To this day the EITC continue to deny any accusations that they were planning an all-out assault on the Pirates of the Caribbean, meanwhile Pirates wonder what alliance has been forged between Jolly Roger and the EITC - and how the union will affect them." -''Pirates Online'' The island was yet again rebuilt by the EITC, but this time much more stable. Chapter 9: New Forthcomings The EITC began recruiting pirates as spies, as well as making deals with Jolly Roger. They also began adding heavy taxes on the citizens to pay for the money lost rebuilding the main ports. The Black Guard Cometh now arrived in Port Royal and interrogated several pirates. The Black Guard's toughest soldiers led by Captain Ellison Shaw were sent to track down the Marceline guild to which many pirates put a valiant fight and chased them away. Certain pirates were even made as spies, but the attempts by the Black Guard were mostly futile. Chapter 10: A Leader is Appointed While the Black Guard and EITC guilds grew, men were appointed Lord and of that particular area of the world. Lord Cutler Beckett. He ruled the Caribbean with an iron fist. Beckett had other plans though. He wanted more than the Caribbean, he wanted the crown of England! Little did Samuel know of this. Eventually, Samuel Redbeard, a General at the time, Had taken up the title of leader of the EITC after Pablo had gotten banned. Samuel's power grew, and soon Pablo Swordmaster was forgotten. With legions of Black Guard on land, attack ships patrolling the waters, and leaders appointed, all seemed lost. But it only got worse. Chapter 11: Richard Hookskull Samuel soon began a string of guilds, the Black Mercenaries. The guildmasters of these guilds were his personal friends. Upon the making of Black Mercenaries III, Samuel appointed Richard Hookskull guildmaster for them. Richard's job was to keep skeletons out of certain mines under which the EITC had control. Occasionally, he would recieve a dirty job that was hushed up. After witnessing much of the torments in those caves, he left the EITC. But how would the EITC find such a suitable replacement? The answer came in the Abu Nar Clan. Chapter 12: Abu Nar Clan The Abu Nar Clan came shortly after the dismissal of Richard Hookskull. They were the best assassins the world had ever known. They originated from the middle east, and were started by the Black Guard. They're best assassin, and possibly leader, was Ian Mercer. The Abu Nar Clan brought a new style of dagger to the Caribbean, the throwing knife. These throwing knives were later found by pirates. The Abu Nar Clan had bases in the New World, Caribbean, England, the Holy Land, and many more places. They were a worldwide organization. Today, they are still the leading assassins in the world. Chapter 13: The Treasure Fleets Many years after the destruction of Warskull's Mercenaries, the EITC made another bold move. They sent out Treasure Fleets. The pirates met this with aggression towards the seas. The first treasure fleet date was not known until the day they set sail, from which port is unknown. That was the first sighting of the Ship of the Line. Pirates barely had time to ready a light ship, so the fleet's journey was virtually calm. It was in fact, such a success, that the EITC announced the second date, not seeing the spies among them. This time, the pirates were ready. But once again, the EITC had anticipated attack. They sent out a new ship, the Tyrant. This came as a huge shock to the pirates, who barely managed to sink two. The Ship of the Line made it with four Tyrants still in sailing condition. It was not until the third fleet launched from Port Royal did the pirates win. Warship after warship fired until finally the treasure ship was sunk! The three EITC Ships of the Line are the EITC Conqueror, the EITC Interpid, and the EITC Leviathan. Weeks after the success of the first EITC Treasure Fleets, the Navy launched Treasure Fleets. Though the East India Trading Company continues their treasure fleets, they have lost much glamour, and have become a regular way to pass the time. Chapter 14: Co. Empire Somewhere between 1723-1724 (2009–2010) an EITC created the guild Co. Empire. It became known as the most powerful Black Guard/EITC guild known to pirates. The time of it's reign was a time of constant war and oppression. With many people forced into the Co. Empire, it became a symbol of tyranny. After the treasure fleets, it became very big. Early in the summer of 1724, however, the guild was destroyed. It's guildmaster is unknown. Chapter 15: Benjamin Macmorgan Once the Co. Empire had fallen, people scrambled to take it's place. Benjamin Macmorgan was successful. He created the guild the United Empire in the hopes to overthrow the EITC and take his position as Lord of the EITC. Benjamin's guild struck fear into the hearts of hundreds. They were in a small alliance with the Royale Alliance, but soon backed out, after the Royale Alliance allied with Gen. of Peace. His guild dared to trod upon Tortuga as through it were an unkempt patch of earth. They payed dearly. Knowing he was going to die if he didn't run soon, he destroyed the guild and fled for safety. Chapter 16: Captain "Lord" Leon While Benjamin Macmorgan hid and prayed, a new face emerged in the Caribbean. That man shall forever send shudders down peoples spines at his mention. Captain Leon. Captain Leon found Macmorgan and together they came up with a plan to overtake the EITC. They created a guild to combine the tyranny of the Co. Empire, and the fear of the United Empire. Their guild is still known today, as one of the strongest guilds the EITC has ever known. Chapter 17: Elites of the Co. Once they had agreed on a name, Captain Leon made the guild, and Benjamin became Co-GM. It was known as the Elites of the Co. That guild formed Captain Leon's greatest forces. Together, he and Benjamin brought Samuel Redbeard down with their combination of political and military knowledge. While the Edicts of the EITC state otherwise, they presented fair argument and won their titles fairly. Thier guild became the main EITC guild in the wars to come. Chapter 18: United Trading Co. Soon, Samuel felt cheated that he had been stripped from his power. When Captain Leon began trying to cleanse the Caribbean of pirates using organized invasions, that included attacking his sister, the Duchess of Anemois. Samuel had had enough, and began to revolt. He founded the United Trading Co to stop Leon. When he found out that his neice Duchess was forced into Leon's guild, outraged flared like a wildfire. Captain Leon found himself fighting the EITC Council of Elders and some very high ranking officers. But, with some quick thinking, he conjured up a plan to make all the EITC happy. Chapter 19: The East India Mountain Captain Leon drew up his idea of a fertile government, which worked to some degree. He was the peak of the mountain. On his right slope, was Benjamin Macmorgan, leader of the government. On his left, Samuel Redbeard, leader of the Black Guard. However, many people found this outrageous, and people left his guild. The Duchess of Anemois herself left, but not without trackers. Chapter 20: Legendary Co. Elites After people abandoned Leon, he made a new guild. The Legendary Co Elites were trained every day, and never once let up. During their reign, many raids and interesting events took place. The Elites at one time hosted many important people. This was a guild to replace the Elites of the Co. Chapter 21: The Duchess of Anemois Disgusted by her reaction, Captain Leon referred to her sister as the Wicked Witch. He began to attack her wherever she went. Soon, the Royale Alliance began protecting her. Their only reason to fight the EITC was to find one soldier in their ranks, a fugitive. Lawrence Helmbain. In a desperate attempt to protect Duchess, Robert Mcroberts, Co-Emperor of the Royale Alliance, concocted a plan to ally themselves with Leon to keep him away from Duchess. In the end, being tricked, John Breasly brought Matthew Daggermenace out of his house and right to Leon, where the Duchess was forced to come. They were both sentenced to death. John, horrified at his actions, revealed he was helping Duchess, and the Royale Alliance broke away from the East India Trading Company. Chapter 22: Johnny Goldtimbers The day after the sentence of death to the Duchess of Anemois and Matthew Daggermenace, a large sea battle began. It lasted all day. The EITC launched under Spanish colors, while the pirates launched as french. While the pirates launched with the Golden Dragon (John Breasly's War Frigate) leading, the EITC launched their best Admiral, Admiral Goldtimbers. Admiral Johnny Goldtimbers launched the EITC fleet with his war frigate (EITC Black Destroyer) in the lead. As scout Sloops moved in for hit and run attacks, War Galleons made a blockade. Finally, the War Frigates moved in. As the battle raged on, each side lost many. Finally, when down to the Golden Dragon (War Frigate) and the Red Rebel (Cadet's War Sloop) were the last pirates remaining, they set course for Driftwood. The EITC fleet had faster ships than the pirates, and could have easily sunk them. However, when nearly upon them, the ships stopped and turned away. Johnny was promoted from Admiral, to Grand Admiral, which is only a one rank advance. This began Johnny's resent at his son Leon. To this day it is unknown why Admiral Goldtimbers turned around. Perhaps it was because the Red Rebel held his grandson as captain, or simply that he could not harm his daughter's, Duchess's, friends and family. Chapter 23: An Admiral's Will Shortly after the assault on the pirates, Grand Admiral Goldtimbers disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead, so Captain Leon secured his father's will. He had to summon those within the will to his office and read it. However, that did not seem his only intention. When he came to collect the Duchess of Anemois on Mosona, the French and the Royale Alliance launched their ships in pursuit. After a brutal chase to Antik, Captain Leon had finally finished his meeting. He had cheated everyone out of the will, so only he posessed what it was entitled to. In fury, the Royale Alliance captured Kingshead, until Johnny Goldtimbers came out of a building and found them. They ran for their lives. Leon played dumb, and Johnny bought it for a time. Chapter 24: Disruptions After Leon's success in fooling his father, he began holding guild meetings more openly. This was, however, a serious flaw in his works. Spies planted by the Royale Alliance constantly gave Rebels information, and thiss caused many disruptions, thus miscommunication flowed throughout the EITC. Chapter 25: The Mountain Grows After several months, John Breasly confronted Captain Leon. They worked out an agreement, and the Royale Alliance was going to trade with the EITC. John Breasly managed to relinquish the death penalty from Matthew Daggermenace and the Duchess of Anemois. After that, Captain Leon and his sister were on much more friendly terms. Only one man resented this, and that was Samuel Redbeard. The pirates were furious, and wouldn't take any help the Royale Alliance offered. Chapter 26: Samuel's Resent Samuel resented his newfound alliance. Soon, he left and created the Black Officers to help the EITC his own way. Not much is very well known about this subject, but it was a crucial part in the EITC. It was later found out the the Black Officers was started as a military guild in an attempt to ruin Leon. Chapter 27: United Co.Empire After Samuel left with some high ranking officers, the United Co.Empire was made to become the ultimate EITC guild. They were well trained, powerful, smart, and most of all, ambitious. Captain Leon was most known for this guild. Chapter 28: The Raids After the Royale Alliance joined Captain Leon, Robert McRoberts conducted a series of raids on pirates. The most notorious raid was one of the last to be done. John Breasly, still holding a piece of eight, figured out who the Pirate King was and reported it to Captain Leon. After this, Hector Pillageparr was attacked several times. To this day, it is unknown how many raids were conducted. Chapter 29: Pearson's Declaration Shortly after the raids ended, the King of Spain, Pearson Wright, found Captain Leon. He declared war for all of his fellow allies, and in the end most of them made peace. Pearson had no knowledge that they had called peace, so he continued to act out of term and try to call reinforcments. Chapter 30: Leon's Death As all things must come to an end, so did Leon. In an attempt to take over Isla Perdida, Captain Leon met Francis Brigade in the jungles. A fight broke out, and in the end Captain Leon was dead. Francis Bluehawk and Jeffrey Blasthawk, Leon's killer, buried Leon in a shallow grave and took the relics Leon held for themselves. Soon after, an extraction team was sent by the Black Guard and retrieved Leon's body. These men were Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Goldtimbers, Poeman, and Joshua. He was later buried on Cutthroat Isle. The will was buried on Isla Tormenta, but a fake will was found in Leon's desk. Chapter 31: A Fight For Leadership After Leon's death, several people tried to claim the now empty office. The Royale Alliance supported Johnny Goldtimbers, being Leon's father. Pearson Wright and the Black Officers supported Samuel Redbeard. Third for the running was Nate Raidhawk, supported by the Bandidos Are Back. After reading over a fake will, a fourth runner was nearly inaugurated. Unfortunately, a gypsy in the Royale Alliance placed a charm on the will, and it was found fake. Soon, Johnny proclaimed he no longer wanted the title. He was out of the running, even though Robert McRoberts still supported him. John Breasly began supporting Samuel Redbeard, and after that, Samuel was placed in office. Chapter 32: Black Officers After Samuel was placed in office, he made the Black Officers the newest guild of the EITC. Composed of around 100 members, the Black Officers quickly spread across the Caribbean to tell the news. Now, it stands as the head guild of the EITC. Chapter 33: Potential Peace? Samuel Redbeard declared that peace would be made for pirates. Unfortunately, that's not how all felt. Johnny Goldtimbers felt fury towards Francis Bluehawk and Jeffrey Blasthawk. A fight broke out, with Francis Bluehawk and George on one side, and John Breasly and Johnny Goldtimbers on the other. Both sides sustaining damage, a draw was made. So peace would never be reached after that brawl. But something else soon came over the horizion. Chapter 34: Leon's Back? Rumors floated around that Captain Leon had come back, but no one could be sure. Finally, several United Co.Empire members found a man named Four Finger Frank. This man claimed to be Captain Leon. Many were skeptical, and after much research, Four Finger Frank was found to be John Macbatten in disguise. That took to long to find out in the end. Chapter 35: MacBatten's Army John MacBatten had created the guild MacBatten's Army to overthrow Samuel Redbeard. But when he saw a plot to become Leon, he made Four Finger Frank guildmaster. After several days, Macbatten's Army and the Royale Alliance made a war base. Eventually, Macbatten's Army was near forgotten about. But what was of Benjamin Macmorgan? Chapter 36: The Co Empire Within the hour of Leon's death, Benjamin Macmorgan ran. He created the guild, The Co Empire, in hopes of once again leading the EITC. Found hiding in Tortuga, Robert McRoberts and John Breasly questioned him, and his stories did not add up. They knew he was hiding, not planning. Chapter 37: For the Office Now the Four Finger Frank had established himself, he began raiding Samuel, who just raided back. Now today, the fight has been discontinued. Macbatten's army was defeated. Chapter 38: Pablo Swordmaster Returns A very old name has returned to the Caribbean. Pablo Swordmaster, an EITC Lord, has appeared, and joined Samuel Redbeard in the fight against Captain Leon, otherwise known as Four Finger Frank. He is attempting to regain his title as Lord of Scotland, but is being denied by King John Breasly. What new tides will Pablo Swordmaster's new guild, Swordmaster's Co., bring? Chapter 39: Ben Goldeagle On January 21, 1725 (2011), a tan man approached Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard after a meeting on Tortuga. He claimed to be Captain Leon. John Breasly and Johnny Goldtimbers immediately arrived on the scene. Together, they questioned him about his knowledge, and he came back positive. Later that day, in an official statement, the three claimed Leon was back. Pablo Swordmaster arrived shortly later. It seemed Leon was back, in the form of Ben Goldeagle. However, he didn't want the post of Grand Lord of the EITC anymore. It seems Leon has turned over a new leaf. Chapter 40: A New Leaf Dead The so called "new leaf" of Leon, has died. late one night, Captain Leon attempted to take over the EITC once more, using Ben Goldeagle. His attempt failed, and his allies, the Royale Alliance deserted him after Leon called King John Breasly, his "Servant". Leon has not been seen since. Chapter 41: A Truce Between Companies With the return of Captain Leon to the EITC, he immediately began to attempt to capture it. This, of course, stirred trouble with those loyal to the Lord Marshal. He decided to make the Northern Trading Company, a trading company dedicated to France, though his guild was called the Black Council. Afterwords, however, he approached Samuel Redbeard, and attempted to take the EITC once more. After a tiring chase, which ended on Tortuga, Captain Leon and Samuel Redbeard made a truce. Captain Leon was appointed Defense Marshal. it is unknown if this is a real truce, or if it is a maniacal attempt to take over the EITC. Only time tells. Chapter 42: Revolt While the Black Guard sit in their lairs, planning the destruction of piratekind, a more pressing matter has emerged. Captain Leon, now again attempting to reclaim the EITC, left his guild of The Co. Mercenary, and founded the Grand Co. Empire, and launched his first meeting. However, a spy in the service of John Breasly got locked in the room and could not leave. He decided to hide, and overheard the entire conversation. He pulled some parchment and a quill from the nearest crate and wrote it all. After the meeting, Samuel Redbeard's troops were on top of Leon immediately. War had started again. Chapter 43: Co. Rangers In an attempt to gain more power, the famed Pearson Wright formed the Co. Rangers. They performed a merge with Grand Co. Empire, and absorbed them. A battle between lead of the EITC took place between Pearson Wright and Lord Redbeard, in which a draw took place. Chapter 44: Settling Terms Soon after that, King John sent in troops to keep Redbeard safe, and once he was safe, he was confirmed as Chapter 45: Operation: Red Raven Operation: Red Raven was an ingenius plan set into action by Lord Samuel Redbeard. The plan was to take Co. Black Guard from Captain Leon in an attempt to destroy him. With John Warsmythe, Jack Swordmenace, and Johnny Goldtimbers helping him, the plan was successful, but Black Officers was destroyed in the process. Captain Leon, now having been destroyed, is now a Pirate in an attempt to be accepted. The EITC is under new management, and has promised peace. Will they keep true to their word of peace, or will they destroy Pirates once and for all?﻿ MORE COMING Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations